I Don't Love Him Or Do I ?
by Babii-Kirstie
Summary: it is about Blossom liking Brick but she will say it
1. Some New Kids In The School

**I Don't Love Him Or Do I?**

**I Do NOT Own The Power Puff Girls Or The Rowdy Ruff Boys But I Do Own Some People Who I'm Going To Put In There**

**And They Are All Teenagers Too**

**Our Story Starts Off With Blossom Trying To Get Buttercup Out Of Bed And Starts With Red And Pink,Green And Green,Blue And Blue**

"Buttercup come on we are going to be late again because of you!" shorted Blossom

"Can you give me five more minutes to sleep" said Buttercup

"You have had all weekend to sleep so GET UP!" yelled Blossom

"Fine i'll get up" answed Buttercup

"Good" said Blossom

As soon as Buttercup made sure that Blossom was not in her room no more she want back to sleep but Bubbles come into her room and jumped on her five times and Buttercup want mad and told her sister that the next time she does that she'll be on the next plane to the sun,so Buttercup had a shower and get dressed and she want down starts and all 3 sisters was now flying to school however when they got into the school's playground Blossom over hearted some girls talking about some new students coming in today.

Bubbles want over to the school cafe to meet her friends and Buttercup want to play some football with some boys and Blossom want over to the school gate to wait for Ben and Kim but Kim was always late so really she was waiting for Ben, as soon as Ben got into school they started to walk to class and they want in and take their seats and waited for the teacher to come in,the girls where in all different classes from then on Blossom always gets A+ Buttercup always gets send out and F- Bubbles gets C+, as soon as Blossom's teacher come in he asked that everyone gets seated and welcome the new pupil

* * *

"Tell us about yourself Mr.." asked Mr Brown

"My name is Brick" he answed

"Very will then have a seat" said Mr Brown

"Whatever" said Brick in a bad boy tone

he got a seat next to the window and was always looking outside of it and when he starts to look around all the girls where giving him kissie faces (poor boy) but not Blossom she knows him too will to love him he was a Rowdy Ruff Boy and she was a Power Puff Girl end of.

* * *

Over in K3 where Bubbles was, her teacher is always in the classroom before them so they just got in when everyone was in the classroom

"Ok kids we have 3 new pupils with us today but we have one in our class and the other two are in G5 and J9 said Miss Brook

( G5 is Buttercup and J9 is Blossom)

"So all welcome Boomer" said Miss Brook

_WHAT? BOOMER?_ Bubbles was thinking

as Boomer walked in they all looked at him and then about 5 or 10 minutes later all the girls did the same thing as they did to Brick and he had a seat next to Bubbles

"What are you doing there?" asked Bubbles

"To learn" answed Boomer

and they got on with the lesson

* * *

In G5 the teacher was always late so they had someone to start them off

"Alright children we have a new pupil make him feel welcomed" said Mr Bean (the evil teacher of the school)

"I'm sorry i'm late class i had some car trouble..thank you Mr Bean for taking care of the lesson while i was not there said Mrs Campbell

Mr Bean started to walk back to his office and the new pupil come in

"Ok why don't you tell us about yourself" asked Mrs Campbell

"Who..Me?" asked the new pupil

"Yes" answed Mrs Campbell

"Will i hate school i wish that i was at home in bed sleeping and my name is Butch" he said

_WHAT? A ROWDY RUFF BOY? I HAVE GOT TO TELL BLOSSOM AND BUBBLES _Buttercup was thinking (thats a first)

Butch had his seat next to the window like Brick and he daydreamed for that whole lesson up to break

* * *

**At Break**

All 3 sisters where trying to found each other until all 3 of them run into a Rowdy Ruff Boy, Bubbles run right into Boomer making them both fall to the ground however Blossom was running away from Brick to find her sisters and Brick knows that where her sisters are his brothers are there too so he followed her,Brick and Blossom(still running away from Brick) meet up with Buttercup and Butch so now Butch and Brick where following Blossom and Buttercup.

"You need to be more careful you know, you can hurt yourself if you always run like that" said Boomer with out knowing that it was Bubbles

"Sorry i'll be more careful next time" said Bubbles with out knowing that it was Boomer

Bubbles looked up to see who it was she had taking the ground with her and it was Boomer and Boomer looked down at her and they both shouted at the same time "YOU!", they both got really to fight but they had seen there brothers and sisters, Brick and Butch jumped to where Boomer was standing and Blossom and Buttercup run to where Bubbles was standing.

"So you girls ready for a fight?" asked Butch

"You bet we are" answed Buttercup

"Hold on there Buttercup..Why are you guys here anyways?" asked Blossom

"Will..will for someone so smart you sure don't know when to stay out of people's life's now do you Blossom" answed Brick

"What do you mean by that?" asked Blossom

Brick looked at this brothers and back at Blossom

"Will come on boys we have some important things to do then waste time with the Power Sissy Girls" said Brick

as all the Rowdy Ruff Boys walked away Buttercup shouted at them

"ITS POWER PUFF NOT POWER SISSY!"

Blossom was too busy thinking about what Brick had said to her and she then the stop thinking about it up until she got home, then-the bell goes and all 3 sisters want back to their classrooms (again), Buttercup was running like hell to get to her lesson and not be late again (she was always late) she had seen Butch talking to some girl called Kate who was getting closer and closer to him Buttercup stand there thinking _how can anyone love her? i mean come on! tiffany is better then her..HOLD THE PHONE iam i saying that i like Butch?..i can't..can i? _Buttercup want into the classroom and was always thinking about Butch all the time, and then the late bell want and Butch come in.

Blossom was running like no tomorrow because the late bell want and her friend Chloe was taking a really long time to put her make-up on and everything, they where both running like no tomorrow until they both had seen Brick, Brick had seen Chloe and she want over to talk to him they both at a really long talk and there was Blossom thinking _oh my god! can she not see that i like him! wait WHAT? me like Brick? no way not in a million years..can i like him?_ as Blossom want on with out her friend Brick can tell that something was on her mind (he can read minds but he can't be asked to read anyones mind today), he had told Blossom's friend that his friend will kill him if he did'nt't meet up with him soon but that was a lie and she said to him " call me" after he left her he said to himself "like i'm going to call you", Brick walked pass Blossom and stop so that she was facing him.

"Yo Blossom whats up?" asked Brick

"Nothing" answed Blossom

"There something wrong" said Brick

they both had a really long talk (longer the Brick's and Chloe's talk) that they forgot all about class and all the teachers where thinking_ where are Blossom and Brick?_

Bubbles and Sam where in lesson and Boomer was sitting next to Bubbles again, Sam and Boomer was passing each other notes and passing them back and forward it drive Bubbles crazy, up at one point Bubbles put her head on her table and started to think_ what are they saying to each other? she better not be saying that she loves him i'm going to kill her huh? did i say what i think i said? there is no way i'm falling in love with Boomer is there? but he is a cute..OH COME ON BUBBLES he is Rowdy Ruff Boy and your a Power Puff Girl it will never work between you both.

* * *

_

All 3 girls where fighting with their feelings for the boys everyday since that day and no matter how hard they always say _i'm not in love with him_ they ended up saying that they like Brick or Boomer or Butch but the boys where too busy to think about their feelings for the girls.

Return to Top


	2. The Girls POV

**Me: Hello Everyone**

**Blossom: Why Do I Have To Like Brick ? Whats Wrong With Buttercup And Butch ?**

**Butch And Buttercup: Hey!**

**Me: Don't Worry They Start To Go Later On**

**Butch And Buttercup: EWW!**

**Me: Oh Shut Up

* * *

**

**Blossom's POV**

**User name: Hyper Blossom**

Today at school was ok until me and my sisters found out that the Rowdy Ruff Boys where coming to our school and seeing them everyday god help us!

Will me and Brick was talking for a really long time and we both forgot all about the lesson and class until Mr Bean come and had a go at us really bad, he always picks me on but then Brick come in and said to him that he was the one to blame for our lateness because he was stopping her from going but that was a lie i don't know why but I'm starting to see Brick and his brothers in a new light..WHAT IAM SAYING?!?! he was just trying to be sweet..Blossom get a hold of yourself girl! will i better go before Bubbles or Buttercup see what i'm doing will bye for now Hyper Blossom xx

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

**User name: Rolling Bubbles**

In lesson today Boomer and Sam was passing each other notes and i don't know why but i was so jealous for some odd reason i think it is because i like Boomer but i can tell you this, he was always smiling when ever he was reading what Sam had passed him back i need to found out! or i'll die! i think i'll go call Sam now and ask her what she and Boomer was talking about i'll be back on later bye Rolling Bubbles xx

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

**User name: Powered Buttercup**

Butch was an i can't say i'm too mad to say it, he thinks that he can do anything and get away with it will i don't think so! calling us the power sissy girls i'll show him but anyways in class i was looking at him i think he wants to be somewhere or maybe he was thinking that Kate (hate her) but what i don't get is this why our school? whats Wong with a other school? so un fair! but i guess i have to live with it Bubbles is on the phone to Sam (again) and after that me and her are going shopping again, she has been five times in one whole day in a week! will better go then laters Powered Buttercup


	3. The Boys POV

**Brick's POV**

**User name The-Smart-Rowdy-Ruff**

Will today me and my brothers had to go to a other school again and your never going to be-live who we had seen..thats right the power sissy girls (the power puff girls),Blossom looks cute then any other girl Ive meet so far but she'll never be into me i mean look at me i have two brothers who are always fighting with them (will its always Butch and Buttercup we come as back up) i still have my hat and no one is taking that away from me,some times me and my brothers do crime when school is over and now some people are now out to get us i still can't blame them for that but if anyone tries to hurt my brothers or Blossom and her sisters will lets say they will never be coming out of the hospital for a really long time however my day at school was alright until some girl called Sam come over started talking to me about herself i looked over to Blossom when she was walking on by (slowly) i told Sam that i had to meet one of my friends but what i told her was a lie and i want up to Blossom to see if she was ok so i asked her and said to me that it was nothing..YEAH RIGHT..she told me in the end and we just talked for a really long time and we both forgot about class and everything until that _evil_ teacher come Mr Bean i think his name is, said to Blossom why she was not in lesson and everything but i told him that she was on her way but i stopped so that she was late.

i swear to god he always picks on Blossom or maybe its just me will laters for now The Smart Rowdy Ruff

* * *

**Butch's POV**

**User name: The-Hard-Rowdy-Ruff**

Today was so good i got to see Buttercup and her sisters again but me and mt bros are way too busy with some other things then the power puff girls i was talking this girl today called Kate she was really into me but i'm way into Buttercup all she ever did talk about shopping and staff i was like when will she shut up?, but then Buttercup come running like hell i saw her but i was too busy with Kate to talk to Buttercup i think that she had seen us too i don't know i never did see really and Kate started to get closer to me every time i looked away and looked at her again, and as Buttercup walked into the classroom the late bell want and she left (thank god!) and she kissed me on the lips for like a min and she want so i want into the classroom thinking about Buttercup the whole time but i made it look like i was daydreaming.

will laters for now The Hard Rowdy Ruff

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

**User name: The-Cute-Rowdy-Ruff**

oh my god i had great day today i got to see Bubbles again i still can't belive how she gets even more hot then any other girl (don't tell Brick and Butch i said that because they think the same but for Blossom and Buttercup) will how can i start this? lets see..oh yeah, i was walking to meet with my brothers until someone run right into me but i helped them up because im nice like that :) and it was Bubbles and i always thinking for when we where little (age 10) how cute she was but i never told anything about it because you have never want my brothers mad at you or anything,then my brothers come and her sisters come and we started talking but then we walked away and Buttercup shouted something to us no one knows what it was but i had Bubbles on my mind the whole time i was in lesson and i can't say get the right words out to tell her you know..i hate having feelings they are so lame to have..will thats all i can think of to put on there so i guess i'll see you next time then laters The Cute Rowdy Ruff.


	4. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?

**Hello Again I Did Read What You Reviewed And I Always Try Do Them So If I Did'nt Do What You Asked Me I'm Sorry, I'm Going To Try To Make Two More Chapters Tonight Or On Saturday Or Sunday :)**

**

* * *

**

All 3 sisters at home in their rooms thinking about what they feel for the boys but one of them tell the others that she likes him and one says the same thing about a other one but stays says to herself that she don't like him.

"Guys" said Buttercup

"Yes" said Blossom and Bubbles

" I think i'm in love with Butch!"said Buttercup

"Oh Buttercup i think i'm in with Boomer!" said Bubbles

"Ha! do you hear yourselfs? acting a girl are we now Buttercup? and Bubbles how can you love him? his a Rowdy Ruff Boy the same goes for you too Buttercup..your thinking if i like Brick and i don't!" yelled Blossom

after that Blossom had to leave the house after that (she's walking not flying) she did'nt dare talk about it with her sisters or anyone about it (will just not for today anyways), she looked at the sunset as it was 7:00pm and her sisters back at home was getting all worried about her so they want out to find her, however Blossom was losed in her own throughts thinking about does she like him? she is trying so hard to tell herself that she hates him but it somehow gets wrong saying that i do love him but she will not give up into her feelings for him not now and not ever.

"I'm home" said Blossom

"Good" said Buttercup

"Blossom we need to talk" said Bubbles

"About what?" asked Blossom


	5. A Little Secret Between Blossom And Bric

**Me: Hello**

**Butch: When Do The Great Rowdy Ruff Boys Come In?**

**Me: Now **

**Butch: Oh..I Need To Fight!**

**Me: Fight With Buttercup Or One Of Your Brothers**

**Butch: Whatever

* * *

**

Over at the Rowdy Ruff Boys house Brick and Boomer are watching t.v and Butch is on the phone to Kate, and Brick goes out for some air but he gets followed by someone.

"Where's Brick?" asked Butch

"Gone out" answed Boomer

"Where?" asked Butch

"Don't know" answed Boomer

Boomer tells Butch that he is going out to found Brick, on the seacrh for Brick Boomer finds a note for Boomer and Butch just outside the back door and shows Butch the note and they both start to read it it says:  
Dear Brothers,

Ive gone somewhere and you can't found me so don't try..i just need to think about somethings right now will be back later on

Yours Brick..P.s leave some dinner for me

Boomer started to get all worried about his order brother and asked Butch what are they to do, Butch told him to do what Brick says he knows what he doing _hopefully_ he said under his bearth so Boomer did'nt hear him.

* * *

**Back To The Power Puff Girls**

"Blossom just because you don't like them does not mean that we don't have to like them too" said Buttercup

"Says who?" asked Blossom

"Says you..when ever you don't like something you try to make sure that me and Buttercup don't like it we can't help it if we like them now" said Bubbles

"I think i can see where this is going now..you guys think that i'm taking over your life's" said Blossom

"We don't think we know your trying to take over our life's" said Buttercup

"You know what i'm trying to tell you guys something here but your going to let me tell you so i'm not going to tell you no more..there is no point if your never going to let say the thing i want to say" Blossom said with lot of anger in her voice.

after all that Blossom goes into her room and stays there to clam down and to get a break from her sisters but something hit her window so she want ot check it out and it was Brick, Blossom opened her window asking him what is he doing there? he answed that by telling her that they need to talk about something and that she can't tell anybody not even her sisters, Blossom walked out the door and to where Brick was and they started talking about for 2 or 5 hours.

Blossom told Brick that its safe with her and no one will know about it Brick knows that he can always trust Blossom and Blossom knows that she can trust Brick and Brick want home by the time he got home it was 12:00am (midnight) so he warmed up his dinner and want to bed.

* * *

**Brick: ..Oh Kay Then..**

**Butch & Boomer: What Did You Tell Her?**

**Brick: Something**

**Butch & Boomer: Tell Us!**

**Brick: NO! (Goes To His Room)**

**Me: Leave Him Alone You Two**


	6. Bubbles Loves Blue Eyes

**Butch: NO! Not One At School Again**

**Buttercup: Wow!**

**Butch: What**

**Buttercup: Nothing

* * *

**

**Tuesday Morning!!**

Blossom was always the first one up and had a showder got dressed made her and her sisters something to eat and then Bubbles gets up ask's how did her sister sleep and Blossom was there thinking_ i don't know no more i don't like him but my heart is saying i do..i don't know what to do! _Blossom asked her sister how if she is going to ask out Boomer today, Bubbles answed saying yes and Buttercup is going to ask out Butch too so don't try to stop us Blossom didn't say anything then because she knows that if she did her sister will never talk to her again and she didn't want that.

"Bubbles go wake up the living dead will you" said Blossom

"Sure" said Bubbles

making sure that Bubbles was gone Blossom was losed in her own througths again thinking about Brick and how can she find out if she likes him or not she was going to say Ben about this but then Ben will just tell everyone just like Buttercup will have done.

* * *

**At School**

Blossom and Brick tried to stay out of the way of each other because of what he said to her and that was really hard asfor they are in every lesson together but in maths Brick had to sit next to Blossom because the teacher asked him to move he said no at first but then he moved so the teacher will shut up about him and things.

over at Bubbles classroom

"Boomer?" said Bubbles

"Yes Bubbles?" answed Boomer

"I really like you and i was hoping that maybe we will get to know each other a little better if you know what i mean" said Bubbles

"Sure thats cool" said Boomer

Bubbles was smiling for the whole day however things was not going really will with Buttercup and Butch or Blossom and Brick


	7. Buttercup Loves Green Eyes

**School Gym**

"So Buttercup this is where you come then" said Butch

"Yeah only when i get too angry i take it out on the pusching bag" said Buttercup

"Cool will don't let me stop you from doing whatever you do there as for i'm just leaving" said Butch

"Will there was something i was going to ask you but seeing as your leaving i better not" said Buttercup about to walk away

"Oh what was you going to ask me then?" asked Butch

"Nothing its dumb..and you may have one anyways" said Buttercup

"You never know until you try so come tell me" saud Butch

"Ok..i..umm...i.."said Buttercup

"If your going to ask me out then ok i will but i have to meet up with Kate right now she is going to help me with maths" said Butch

"Cool" said Buttercup


	8. Your Going Out With My BEST Friend?

**Lunch**

"Blossom we need to talk" said Brick

"Sure" said Blossom

"Look i don't think we are going to be friends no more i mean we both know that we now trying not to talk or see each otehr and its not working so i think its best if we are not friends no more" said Brick

"Oh" said Blossom trying not to cry

Brick told her that he'll always trust her no matter what and they can tell each other anything no matter what it is he is alwayes here for her and after that he walks away leaveing Blossom back to her friends and her lunch.

* * *

**In The Classroom**

"Brick?" said Blossom

"Yes" said Brick

"Are you saying that its my fauit that we are not friends no more? or are saying this because you really like me and you don't want me to get hurt?" asked Blossom

"None of them Blossom" answed Brick

"Will then what is it?" said Blossom

before Brick can tell her Chloe comes in and says toBrick.

"Heya Sweetie" said Chloe

"Hi Babe" said Brick

"YOUR GOING OUT WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS?!?" shourted Blossom

"See thats how i know you will act if i told you" said Brick

"Whatever Brick i don't care no more you and your girlfriend and (beep) yourselfs" said Blossom

"Oh my whats wrong with her?" asked Chole

"Don't ask" said Brick while looking at Blossom


	9. Your Dumping Me? Or What?

**Blossom: WHAT? my best friend is going out with the boy who i like? no fair!**

**Brick: You like me?**

**Blossom: Bye people (runs away)**

**Brick & Me: Oh kay then..**

**Me: Brick And Chloe Have Been Going Out For 3 Weeks Now

* * *

**

**After School**

"So Bubbles did you tell Boomer?" asked Buttercup

"Yes and you?" answed Bubbles

"Yes" said Buttercup

"Lets go find Blossom" said Buttercup

"Yeah i bet she is in the maths club" said Bubbles

"How can any like maths?" asked Buttercup

"Don't know" answed Bubbles

so Bubbles and Buttercup want off to the maths club but Blossom was not there so they want looking for Brick to see if he knows where she is, they found him with Chloe and they where at Chloe's locker.

"Buttercup" said Bubbles

"Yes" said Buttercup

"Do you think Blossom does not want to be found? because that" said Bubbles as she points to Brick and Chloe

"Maybe..lets go see if she was home" said Buttercup

so they want home but they had seen someone trying to rob an old lady so they want to help, over at the beach

_why me? i bet that he don't like me now not that i don't blame him but why do i feel so jealous? maybe i do like him but how can make him like me? i need some help i think i'll go see my sisters and how see how they want_ thought Blossom

"Next time..don't do the crime if you can't do the time" said Buttercup

"Come on lets go home" said Bubbles

* * *

**At the Power Puff Girls House**

"Professor?" said Bubbles

"Yes?" anwsed the Professor

"Is Blossom home?" asked Bubbles

"No she want out with Kim i think" said the Professor

Bubbles and Buttercup want into the living room and put on the t.v and waited for Blossom to come home,Blossom come home at 1:am and Bubbles want to bed and Buttercup was asleep on the sofa and the t.v was still on so Blossom wake up Buttercup and she want to bed and she turned off the t.v and turned all the lights off and want to sleep and in her room she had a feeling that Brick liked her too but he is just not going to tell her, she told herself that she will tell Brick and Chloe sorry for what she said and hope that they forgive her.

Buttercup's phone it (made her up and wake her up) then want off it was from Butch saying: Brick does like Blossom but he just don't want to tell her because he thinks that she don't like me back thats why he asked out Chloe i hope this helps love you babe x, Buttercup texted back saying: oh ok then we will have to make sure that Brick dumps Chloe and ask's out Blossom because i think that Blossom likes him too i'm going to talk to her tomorrow i think that you need to do the same for Brick love you too x after that text they both stopped and want to sleep.

in Blossom's room she in her bed a wake thinking about Brick and in her mind she was thinking_ i love him i love him not_ over and over again that want on about up to 3:am and she want to sleep.

in Bubbles room she was in the dream world with Boomer and they where talking about Blossom and Brick and how are they going to get them both together and make sure Brick dumps Chloe and they then started to talk about Buttercup and Butch about how long do they think it be when they break up because they always fight about some things.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning**

the same thing as always Blossom is the first one up nothing changes,they all at a ride from the professor to school and he said to them that he will pick them up after school too and all 3 sisters want too their Friends and Bubbles and Buttercup want to find Boomer and Butch and how to get Blossom an Brick together.

"Hey Brick" said Blossom

" Hey Blossom" said Brick

"I'm really sorry for the way i acted the other day i hope that you can forgive me" said Blossom

"I do forgive you thats why i did'nt want to tell you about me and Chloe and don't worry if i see her i'll tell her that your sorry" said Brick

"How did you know that i wanted to say sorry to her?" said Blossom

"Did you forget? i can read minds" said Brick

"Oh yeah" said Blossom

"Will see you later then" said Brick

"Ok bye" said Blossom while waving goodbye

Brick found Chloe with some other boy in the school cafe and he made sure that she did'nt see him and was hearing everything that she was saying.

"Yeah i asked out Brick and now Blossom will know how it feels like to have someone who you love, love someone different" said Chloe

"Has she been out someone who you like then?" asked Ben

"Yes! like all the time and now it's my turn but don't tell Blossom this" answed Chloe

"Don't worry about it it's safe with me" said Ben

and then the bell want everyone want to their lessons and Brick come from his hiding place thinking_ why that evil (beep) too bad that i know about it and it's too bad that Blossom is going to know about it too_ and he want off to his lesson

* * *

**In J9 Brick is trying to talk to Blossom**

"Hey Blossom" said Brick

"Hi again" said Blossom

"We need to talk its about your friend Chloe" said Brick

Blossom was hoping for a **I'm going to dump Chloe for you** but she did'nt get that but before Brick can tell her the come in and told everyone to take their seats, and Brick was looking at Chloe and Blossom for the while lesson and Blossom's friend Ben passed him a note saying: when are you going to dump Chloe and go for Blossom?. Brick passed it back saying look i know that you and Chloe was talking today about me and Blossom and i know that Chloe is using me so i'm going to dump her today and i'm going to tell Blossom that you know about it and your not going to tell her about too and nothing can stop me.

* * *

**In G5 Buttercup and Butch are talking to each other and the teacher has send them both out**

"Brick does like Blossom but does Blossom like him back?" said Butch

"She does" said Buttercup

"How can you tell?" asked Butch

"Every time you say his name her face goes red" answed Blossom

"Oh..Brick was saying to us today that he is going to dump Chloe i have it in a text if you want to see it" said Butch

"Cool" said Buttercup

* * *

**In K3 the teacher has give them all homework and Bubbles and Boomer to talking and not doing the work**

"So are you seeing your sisters at break?" asked Boomer

"No but i will see them at lunch what about you?" answed Bubbles

"No i was hoping to have break with you" said Boomer

"Me too Boomer" said Bubbles while smiling

"Bubbles! Boomer! get on with your work" yelled

Bubbles and Boomer want onto their work

* * *

**At Break**

"Yo Blossom can we talk?" asked Brick

"Yea sure" said Blossom

"Chloe is using me to get to you because you always go out with the boys who she likes and now its your turn she says" said Brick

"Oh" said Blossom

"But don't worry about it we will see how she feels after..oh there she comes now" said Brick

Brick goes to walk up to Chloe.

"Chloe i know that your using me to get to Blossom and i'm saying this now because Ive never liked you and you never give me space at all and i need someone who can always be there for me and not control my life" said Brick

"Are you saying that your dumping me?" asked Chloe

"YES!" said Brick

after that Brick walked back to where Blossom was and they both want to the school cafe where they found Boomer and Bubbles and Buttercup and Butch.

* * *

**At Lunch**

"So Brick everyone is talking about you breaking up with Chloe" said Bubbles

"Yeah will news goes around quick in this school then don't they" said Brick

"Will I'm going for a drink does anyone want one?" asked Blossom

"No" everyone said

Blossom want over to buy a drink from the dinner lady

"Brick we know that you like Blossom" said Buttercup

"Yeah so what" said Brick

"Ask her out" said Bubbles

"No way!" said Brick

"Why not?" asked Butch and Boomer

"Because i don't know if she likes me back and there is no way i'm taking that chance" said Brick

Blossom come back with her drink of water

* * *

**After school**

"See you guys later then" said Blossom

"Yeah see you tomorrow then" said Brick

the Rowdy Ruff Boys fly home and the Power Puff Girls get into the car and go home

* * *

**This had me up to 4:32am in the morning lol! but i don't mind missing some sleep if someone has asked to do an update or whatever :)**

**I'm starting to lose some ideas so I'm open to any if you want think of any**

**bye for now x**


	10. We're Moving !

**Brick: Thank You For That !**

**Me: For What ?**

**Brick: Me And Chloe Break Up**

**Me: Oh That**

**Blossom(Sad): Hey Guys**

**Me: Blossom Why Are You So Sad ?**

**Blossom: You'll Find Out In This Chapter :(**

**

* * *

**

**Thursday Morning ( At The Rowdy Ruff Boys House )**

Brick was up and looking at the sky thinking about Blossom _how can i tell you that i like you when you don't even like me back ? i need a sign_.

"BRICK!" yelled Boomer

"WHAT" said Brick

"COME ON WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE AGAIN!" said Butch

"I'M COMING HOLD ON" said Brick

and after all that they was on their way to school, Boomer and Butch where flying all the way there however Brick was walking he did'nt feel like flying today or using his powers for any of that matter because he still had Blossom in his mind and no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about her he always did.

* * *

**Power Puff Girls House**

"Are we ready to go ?" asked Bubbles

"Bubbles you do know that cheerleadering try outs are today don't you?" asked Buttercup

"Yes thats why i want to go..because Boomer is on the football tream and i want to be near him as possible when he's playing football for the school" said Bubbles

"Ok" said Buttercup

"Ok girls lets go" said Blossom

they all get into the car again as for the Professor was taking them to school and because he had something to tell him too.

"Girls..i know that you love it there but i have gotting a jog outside of towncile so we have to move" said the Professor

"WHAT?!?!" said all 3 girls

"Sorry but i had to tell now or later and i can't do it later because thats when we are going so say goodbye to all of your friends and boyfriends Bubbles and Buttercup" said the Professor

* * *

**At School**

"Hey whats up with my little fighter Buttercup ?" asked Butch

"We are moving" said Buttercup

"WHAT?" shourted Butch

"I know the Professor said that we are moving right after school so i can't see you again" said Buttercup

"But you can't move we still need our little battle in the gym ( a friendly one )" said Butch

"I know :(" said Buttercup

Boomer runs up to Bubbles and gives her a hug.

"Bubbles whats wrong ?" said Boomer

"How did you something was wrong ?" asked Bubbles

"I can always tell if something is wrong" answed Boomer

"Will we are moving after school and i'm not going to see you again" said a really sad Bubbles

"WHAT?..you can't move we have the school dance to coming on friday" said Boomer

"I know" said Bubbles

Boomer and Bubbles hug for a really long time, Blossom was at her locker and Brick come up to her.

"So your moving huh ?" asked Brick

"Yes..and why do you always read my mind ? why not someone like Chloe ?" asked Blossom

"Will 1) because i like to spy on your thinking sometimes 2) i hate her and i don't want to know what she is thinking..thats why" said Brick

"Oh" said Blossom

* * *

**In Class JK9**

Everybody's class was in this room because they are now moving some pupils into a different class room and the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys are now in the same classroom and they have to sit next to each other, Blossom walked out for some air after that and Brick want after her to see if she was ok.

"You know getting some air never helps with your problems you know" said Brick

"And jusy how do you know ?" asked Blossom

"Because ive done it before" answed Brick

* * *

**At Break**

"See you guys later then" said the Power Puff Girls

Bubbles and Buttercup was talking to Blossom about Brick and the Rowdy Ruff Boys where talking to Brick about Blossom none of them looked like they wanted to talk about each other because they was both not in a good mood.

"Will you guys shut up about Brick" said Blossom

"Yo shut up about Blossom" said Brick

after Blosom and Brick told Butch and Boomer and Bubbles and Buttercup to shut up about each other and they still walked on to the school cafe for some food, Boomer being the pig that he is got everything and Butch got a pizza and Brick had nothing to eat, over at the school field the girls where under a tree thinking about some things will Bubbles and Buttercup was thinking about Butch and Boomer and Blossom was way too busy day dreaming about Brick again but this time they where both in a fild of flowers and they both was running to each other and hugging you get the idea,but then the bell want again so they want back to lesson.

* * *

**In Lesson**

Brick and Blossom was getting on with the work and Buttercup and Butch was talking anf Bubbles and Boomer where passing each other notes and then the teacher got hold of it and read it out to the whole class( poor poor Bubbles and Boomer), everyone laughed at them both and Buttercup and Butch said to everyone to shut up and they did(good on them)

* * *

**At Lunch**

"Boomer you had everything at break how can you still want more ?" asked Butch

"Because i do" said Boomer

they got their food nd they over to a table and they all started to talk about how things will be weird if the girls move and that they will never see each other again, but then Brick stopped everyone from talking about it and started to talk about something like outside of school like football and Bubbles and Boomer lefted so that they can talk about Blossom and Brick and the sme goes for Buttercup and Butch.

* * *

**After School**

"Bye you guys i guess that we never see each other again" said Bubbles

"Don't say that i'm sure we will see each other again same time" said Boomer trying to cheer up Bubbles

"See you later dude" said Buttercup

"See ya later" said Butch

Bubbles and Boomer and Buttercup and Butch had a really long kiss and Blossom was looking at Brick and hope that she get to tell him right now or she will die and he'll never know how she feels about him but it was too late they had to leave now or they will miss their plane so they want and all 3 girls where looking at school and the Rowdy Ruff Boys

* * *

**Sorry that is this short because i have to clean my room and i can't do an update until i do it so this is the last time you will her from me sorry people :(**

**i will update as soon as i clean my room and my dad gives me back my laptop because he is just letting me do this and then its gone :(**

**bye for now anyways x**


	11. A New Start And Place

**I Have Some Good News D**

**I'm Sick And My Dad Is Not In So I Can Do Some Updating D**

* * *

**5 hours has passed**

as the girls was still on their way to their new place Bubbles was bored and thinking of Boomer the whole time and nothing can stop her from thinking of him, Buttercup was bored too and thinking of Butch and how much fun they had and all the fights they had Blossom on the other hand was looking outside the window daydreaming(again) and then the car stopped

"Where we are girls" said the Professor

"This is where we are living now ?" said buttercup

"Yes" said the Professor

it was a little village and it was always quiet and nothing to do in there this place was called Cambridge and they had a little house with 5 rooms(if you add in the bathroom) and 3 boys had seen the girls and had fall in love with them so they want up to talk to them.

"Hi there you girls are new there right ?" asked one of the boys

"Yes we are so what" said an angry Buttercup knowing that them boys where hitting on them

"Why don't you guys just (beep) off" said Blossom

"Hey guys leave them" said a black head boy

"Who are you guys anyways ?" asked Bubbles

"I'm Sean" said the red head one

"I'm Gareth" said the black head one

"I'm James" said the Brown head one

"Do you guys know who we are ?" asked Bubbles

"Yes..your the Power Puff Girls" said Sean

after the boys had a really long talk with the girls the girls want into their new house and un-packed everything into their own rooms and living room (etc..) and then the Professor said the girls that they will go out for dinner.

* * *

**At the Rowdy Boys House**

_it looks like i did'nt get to tell Blossom that i like her but i'm sure that we will meet again and when we do i'll tell her and nothing will get in my _way thought Brick

"You know with the Power Puff Girls gone crime will go up higher" said Boomer

"Your right Boomer" said Brick

"So what are you guys saying ?" said Butch

"What don't we do what they did..FIGHT CRIME" cheered Boomer

Butch and Brick looked at each other

"HAHAHAHA..thats funny Boomer" said Butch

"How is it funny ?" asked Boomer

"You know Boomer's right" said Brick

"WHAT !" said Butch

"Don't you see Butch with them gone every crime we can think of will happen and the girls will have to pay us back" said Brick

"True" said Butch

"So lets do it" cheered all 3 boys

* * *

**Back to the girls**

"I wish to see Boomer again" said Bubbles

"Never mind your boyfriend Bubbles what about Townsville" said Blossom

"I bet you the boys will stop crime there" said Buttercup

"Yeah i bet they will too but i'm to sure about Butch" said Bubbles

"Butch will do what Brick says i mean Brick is the leader" said Blossom

after the girls had dinner they want back to there house and watched some t.v but then the news come on

"THERE'S A MONTOR ATTACKING TOWNSVILLE" said the man on the t.v

"Oh my god !! no one is saving Townsville !!" said Buttercup

the girl look back at the t.v

"Oh wait whats this ? is it the Power puff Girls ?" said the man on the t.v

"We're not the Power Puff Girls" said Boomer

"We're the ROWDY RUFF BOYS !!" said all 3 boys

and the boys want to fight the monster and the Power Puff Girls where looking at how the boys are fighting the monster to protect the cilly

"See i told you" said Buttercup

"Whatever Buttercup now shut up" said Blossom and Bubbles

the fight want on for 3 hours and the boys win and then they flew home for some sleep and all the girls where happy that the boys are fighting for Townsville and they don't have to worry about it now because the boys are on the job.

* * *

**Over to the Rowdy Ruff Boys House**

"That was fun" said Boomer

"You said it" said Butch

"Come on boys we have school tomorrow and need some rest if some other crime happens" said Brick

"Right" said Boomer and Butch

* * *

**In a night club**

"You them new girls are hot" said Gareth

"You said it Gareth" said James

"Buttercup is even hotter" said Gareth

"No Bubbles is" said James

"No your both wrong Blossom is" said Sean

"Boys stop fighting" said Sean's dad called Chelsea

"Yes sir" said all 3 boys

"Gareth and James i think it's about time you want home i need to have a word with my son" said Chelsea

"Sure we will see you tomorrow then Sean" said James

"Ok later guys" said Sean

Ben and James left the night club(that Sean's dad owns).

"So i hear the Power Puff Girls have moved there that true ?" asked Chelsea

"Yeah it's true" anwsed Sean

"Will then i say lets play with their minds..i think that tomorrow when you see your friends tell them that they have to get the Power Puff Girls to go out with them i think that Gareth will go with Buttercup and James will go with Bubbles and you will go with Blossom and we can get them to do crime for us and you know what that means son" said Chelsea

"Yeah i do" said Sean

"Good now get to it" said Chelsea

"Whatever Dad" said Sean

and he want to his room.

* * *

**The next day and the girls first day at their new school**

"Come on girls your going to be late for your first day of school" said the Professor

"We are coming" said Blossom

the Professor take the girls in the car so they know where to go when they fly there, they got to the school called Loveville High and they got out of the car and all eyes where on them as they walked in and everyone was talking about them and saying that _they are the Power Puff Girls what are they doing ? don't they live in Townsville ?_, and then the 3 boys who was hitting on them from before.

"Hey there girls" said James

"Go away" said Bubbles

"Make us" said Ben

"I'll be happy to make you leave" said Buttercup

"Come on boys lets leave i need to talk to you guys anyways later girls" said Sean

and the boys left the girls but Blossom was too busy thinking about Brick for the whole day and all the girls where in the same class room.

"Your dad said what ?" yelled James

"I know but it looks like we have to do or we don't get to the party with my dad" said Sean

"Ok lets do it" said Ben

and the boys did what the Sean's dad told them to do

* * *

**After school**

the girls flew home and as soon as they got home the school had phoned the Professor about Buttercup and that she got into a fight with one of the cheerleaders and that all of the football players want to go out with her even the hottest / caption football play Phil and all the boys in school wanted to go out with Bubbles(all the cute ones) and all the geek ones wanted to go with Blossom, none of the girls wanted to go with them as for they all had boyfriends will not Blossom anyway but she is going to tell Brick when she see's him again and nothing will stop her from doing it not even all the evil in the world.

"So Girls how was your first day ?" asked the Professor

the girls did'nt want to talk about because they got bullied abit and Buttercup started a fight with the person who was bullying them and she win(yay Buttercup you go girl !!) and the girls looked at each other and Blossom said to the Professor it was great and Buttercup and Bubbles looked at Blossom and said to her great in a angry tone.

"Ok now Buttercup did you get into a fight in school ?" asked the Professor

"No" said Buttercup trying to lie

"You sure" said the Professor

"Yeah i will never lie to you" said Buttercup

"Ok but i got a call from the school" said the Professor

"Will i umm..." said Buttercup

the Professor rolled his eyes and signed

"Don't do it again next time" said the Professor

"Sure" said Buttercup

and Bubbles wanted to call Boomer but she can't so they all want to their rooms and stayed there but Bubbles and Buttercup want into Blossom and asked if the boys have forgetting them and had found some new girls, but the boys was thinking about them everyday and lots of love sick girls asked them out all the time but they said to that they have girls friends but Brick said to them look i know that you like me but i have my heart on someone.

* * *

**Hello yeah i can't spell some words but i tried to spell them** **and i just can't so sorry**

**and i used a real place in england and i made up the school name**

**Bye x**


	12. The Girls POV Again

**Blossom's POV**

**User name: Hyper Blossom**

i can't belive we moved i really need to tell Brick that i like him or i'll just die and he will never know, some guys called Gareth,James,Sean they where really odd but but no one is prefect and we started a new school it was bad we all got bullied and Buttercup got really angry and kicked him where it hurts and then a fight break out, and she win and then she got a phone call home nothing that she not used too so anyways when the last school bell want we all want home and i know that you can't hear me but i have to say it..Brick i love you

bye for now love Hyper Blossom xx

* * *

**Bubbles's POV**

**User name: Rolling Bubbles**

i miss Boomer so much i'm never going to see him again but i do feel even more sorry for Blossom she never got to tell Brick that she loves him with all her heart but i'm still think that we will see them again someday and nothing will stop me from hoping that i don't care what anyone says i will still hope will bye for now Rolling Bubbles xx

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

**User name: Powered Buttercup**

i can't believe i'm saying this but i miss Butch and i love him so much but i got into a fight on our first day at our new school and then some boys called Gareth,James,Sean was hitting on us from the start of school and when we just moved it makes me so mad when people think that they can just do whatever they want me and Bubbles still hope to see the boys again, Blossom on the other hand i think she missied Brick so much that she is going to die because she never got to tell him that she loved him but we will see them again no matter what laters for now Powered Buttercup


	13. Faces We Have Seen Before

**

* * *

Me: So Boys How Are You Holding Up ?**

**Butch: Not So Good**

**Boomer: I Miss Bubbles I Want To See Her Again**

**Brick: When Do We See Them Again ?**

**Me: You Will Found Out**

**Rowdy Ruff Boys: Come On Tell Us**

**Me: Let Me Say This And Then I Will Tell You**

**Rowdy Ruff Boys: Sure**

**Me: It Has Been 3 Weeks Now And The Girls Want To Move To Townsville..Ok Now Then (I Tell The Boys)**

**Brick: Oh**

**

* * *

**

**At the Power Puff Girls House**

"Professor we need to talk" said Blossom

"Sure" said the Professor

"Can we move back to Townsville ?" asked Blossom

"Sure this is lame place anyway" said the Professor

"Sweet" cheered Buttercup

"When do we go back ?" asked Bubbles

"About 5 weeks" said the Professor

"5 WEEKS" said Buttercup

"Yes now go or you will be late for school" said the Professor

* * *

**At school**

and the girls flew to our school and something new was there something really new there was 3 boys one was red,green,blue like the Power Puff Girls.

"Will it's nice to see you guys again" said Blossom

and the boys turned around to the see

"Hey girls" said all 3 boys

Butch and Buttercup had a kiss and Boomer and Bubbles had a hug

"Hey Blossom can we talk ?" asked Brick

"Sure" said Blossom

Brick and Blossom walked away from their brothers and sisters

"Blossom i'ive been holding this in for a really long time and i have come to say..i love you" said Brick

"Oh Brick i love you too" said Blossom

and they had a long kiss and they want back to their brothers and sisters.

"Why are you guys there ?" asked Bubbles

"School was closed so we come to see you guys" said Boomer

"But how did you know where we was ?" asked Buttercup

"The Professor" said Butch

"Oh" said Bubbles and Buttercup

and then the boys told the girls that they will see them later on then and the girls want into their class room and the boys meet Sean,James,Gareth and told them to stay away from their girls or they will hurt them so bad that they will never walk again.

* * *

**In the class room**

_i don't believe it me and Brick are going out i still can't believe it now everything is right with the world i just hope that i don't mess it up with him_ Blossom was thinking

the teacher send Buttercup out and Bubbles too(no not Bubbles too !)

and then Sean walked up to Blossom and asked if she knows Brick Rowdy Ruff and she said yeah she does and that she goes out with him, he said that was cool he just wanted to know if she knew him and then he walked away Blossom was then thinking _why did he want to know that ? i think he is up to something i better tell my sisters about this._

Bubbles and Buttercup come back into the class room and the teacher had a word with them and then they want off

* * *

**After school**

the Rowdy Ruff Boys was waiting for the girls to come out so that they can have the whole day together and they had a great time and the boys flew the girls to their house and then they had to leave now or they will never be on time for school.

* * *

**In the Power Puff Girls house**

"Today was really fun and we got to see the boys again" said Bubbles

"Yeah me and Brick go out now" said Blossom who was really happy

"Cool i can't wait to go to Townsville" said Buttercup

"Girls i have some great news..we are moving back to Townsville in 1 week so after this week we are moving back" said the Professor

"Yes" cheered all 3 girls

* * *

**I Know That It IS Really Short But This The Last Chapter Of This Story I Hope You Liked It And We Will See The Girls Back Into Townsville In The Next Story I'm Doing Will**

**Bye x**


	14. Words Can't Say How Much We Love You

**Me: Everyone Is Happy Now Blossom&Brick Bubbles&Boomer Buttercup&Butch**

**Blossom: Not Everything **

**Me: Oh**

**Bubbles: You Need A Boyfriend Too**

**Me: WHAT ?**

**Buttercup: Yeah**

**Me: Will I Do Like This Guy..But Thats Not The Point**

**Brick: Come On Girls Leave Her Alone**

**Me: Thank You Brick**

**Brick: So You Can Tell Me Whats His Name**

**Me: Grrr (Starts To Get Angry)**

**Butch: I Think We All Better Run **

**Boomer: Yeah Butch Is Right**

**(They All Run Away)**

**Me: Yeah You All Better Run When I Get My Hands On You Guys Are Dead Mean !(Goes After Them)**

**

* * *

**

**At School**

everyone was in the school cafe and Brick wanted to show Blossom something and he told her to close her eyes so, he take her to a tree and he told her to open my eyes so she did and it said:  
Brick 4 Blossom 4ever in a heart (aww)

they had a kiss that was really long and the bell want but they was still kissing and then the late bell want and they was still kissing and then they stopped and looked at the time and then they was going to class but they had 5 mins left of it anyways.

Buttercup and Butch was fighting again(the whole school can hear them) no one got in there way because they make up sooner or later anyway

* * *

**After School**

"Are you guys going to Amber's party tonight?" asked Brick

"Yes" said Bubbles

"I'm not" said Buttercup

"Why?" asked Blossom

"Because i don't like her and she has been trying to break up me and Butch when we can do that ourselves and she has been crushing him when she come to this school" said Buttercup

"Oh come on Butch will be there" said Blossom

"Fine" said Buttercup knowing that she will never win

and the girls flew home and so did the boys

* * *

**At The Girls House**

"Come on girls we have to get ready" cheered Blossom

"You two can i'm going as iam" said Buttercup

"Oh really now" said Blossom with an evil smile on her face

"What are you thinking?" said Buttercup

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other

"Oh no" said Buttercup

after an long time getting Buttercup done with a nice outfit and some make-up Blossom and Bubbles where getting ready themselves

"Who is writing this?" asked Buttercup

"Me" said me

"Who are you?" asked Bubbles

"I'm Kirstie" said me

"If you write this then how come you did'nt take away Buttercup's powers so that we did'nt have to fight her to put make-up on her?" asked Blossom

"Because i don't own you guys and i was too lazy to think of that" said me

"Oh" said Blossom

"Can you make sure something good happens at the party" asked Bubbles

"Sure" said me

"Thank you" said Bubbles

and then the boys come

"WAIT" yelled Blossom

"What?" asked me

"We need more time" said Blossom

"Can you give me and Blossom more time please" asked Bubbles

"Fine just 5 min" said me

"Thank you" said Bubbles and Blossom

(Blossom and Bubbles getting ready..and their 5 mins is up)

"We are ready now?" asked me

"Yes" said the girls

"Ok" said me

back to where we was..they boys just come to the girls house and they know that was outside(because of me) and the boys had a look at their girl friends and they told them that look sexy,great (etc..) and then they flew to Amber's house

* * *

**At The Party**

Princess opened the door and dropped her drink because she had seen the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys together

"Princess your going to clean that up" said Amber

"Hey Thanks for coming you guys" Amber said to the girls and boys

the boys wanted to get the girls some drinks

"I wish that we can tell them how much we love them but words and never say" said Blossom

"True" said Buttercup

"I wish something will happen" said Bubbles

"Ok then" said me

and then PROOF

Buttercup had a drum set Bubbles had a microphone Blossom had a saxophone (they are all on stage)

**Key:** **Bubbles **_Buttercup And Blossom_ **_All 3 Girls_**

**You Ask Me If I Like You..I Have To Say That I Don't Like You..I Love You**

_I Love You_

**Only If You Know How Much**

_I Love You_

**Your All I Ever Wanted In A Guy..Your Everything That I Can Ask For..You Don't Know How Much You Mean To Me**

**_We Love You And You Don't Know How Much We Care For You Or How Much We Love You_**

**( A Crowd Starts To Around The Stage)**

**Every time I Turn Around Your Always There **

_Always There_

**Your All I Think About And You Don't Know How Much You Mean To Me**

_How Much You Mean To Me_

**_Your Everything That I Can Found In A Guy..I Never Want To Lose This Feeling About You I Hope That We Will Stay Together Forever_**

**(Everyone is screaming and the boys are above the crowd to see their girl friends playing and singing and dancing and the still have their drinks, I'm starting to get into the music now)**

**No One Can Under Stand How Much You Mean To Me They Will Say They Do But Don't Know The Feeling That I Feel**

_The Feeling That I Feel For You_

**I Don't Care About No One But You..You Are My Everything And I Don't Want To Lose You**

_Your My Everything And I Don't Want To Lose You_

**_We Love You..But Words Can't Say How Much We Love You_**

**( Buttercup Plays The Drums And Blossom Is Not Playing And Bubbles Is Not Singing)**

**(Buttercup Still Playing)**

**_We Hope Your Having A Great Time Because We Know That We Are_**

**Nothing Can Stop Us From Loving You**

_Nothing Can Stop Us From Loving You_

_**We Love You**_

**(They Stop And Everyone Is Screaming For A Other But Blossom Is Going To Say Something)**

**Blossom: We Hope You Liked That Song, We Like To Say To Some Boys And They Know Who They Are This**

**Bubbles: We**

**Buttercup: Love**

**Blossom: You**

**Bubbles: Rowdy**

**Buttercup: Ruff**

**Blossom: Boys**

**

* * *

**

**Back To The Girls House**

"You guys rocked the house" said Brick

"Yeah we know but words really can't say how much you love someone" said Blossom

"True" said Brick

Blossom pulled Brick into a kiss

**Over To Bubbles And Boomer**

"You have a great singing voice" said Boomer

"Thank you" said Bubbles

Boomer pulled her into a kiss and they stopped and started to hug

**Over To Buttercup And Butch**

"You Rocked On Them Drums" said Butch

"Cheers" said Buttercup

"I never did know that you know how to play the drums" said Butch

"Oh just kiss me" said Buttercup and she pulled Butch into a kiss

after they stop kissing and hugging the girls want inside and the boys flew home

* * *

**Inside the girls house**

"Kirstie?" asked Buttercup

"Yes" said me

"Why did you do that to us?" said Buttercup

"Because Bubbles asked me to make something happen and you all wanted to tell the boys how mushed you love them so i did and that song you guys was singing it was mine i just made it up and turning some words into "we" etc.." said me

"Oh" said Buttercup

"It was the BEST night" said Bubbles

"You said it Bubbles" said Blossom

"Will you better get going to bed" said me

"Ok" said Blossom and Bubbles

"Hey Kirstie" said Buttercup

"Yes?" said me

"Do You Think You Can Do A Story About Me And Butch Next?" asked Buttercup

"Sure" said me

"What about me and Boomer?" asked Bubbles

"I will do you two too don't worry" said me

as Blossom and Bubbles go to bed Buttercup is now going to ask me something

"Can you..you know in mine and Butch's story" asked Buttercup

"NO" said me

"Why?" asked Buttercup

"Because i said no now go to bed"

"No" said Buttercup

"I will make you" said me

"Make me then" said Buttercup

(Writes Buttercup going to bed and staying there until morning and goes to sleep when she got to into bed and Blossom and Bubbles are doing the same and so are the boys)

"No fair" said Buttercup as she was going to her room and going to sleep

"Good night you guys" said me

* * *

**The Rowdy Ruff Boys House**

they are in bed sleeping but before all that

Flash Back :p

"We need to give the girls something back you know" said Brick

"Yeah but what?" said Butch

"I know" said Boomer

"Yeah that can work" said Butch

"Ok boys lets do that tomorrow" said Brick

"Hold on why are we moving to their rooms and we are nothing telling our selfs to move" said Butch

"I have no idea" said Brick

"Will i'm going to bed anyways" said Boomer

"Yeah me too" said Brick

"Me 3" said Butch

End Of Flash Back

* * *

**Blossom: Is She Still Coming ?**

**Brick: Yes**

**Boomer: We Can't Stop Now She Will Kill Us**

**Bubbles: Yes Lets Just Run**

**Butch: Lets Fight!**

**Buttercup: Yeah Lets Fight!**

**Me: Come Back And Take It Like A Woman And Man That You Guys Are! (Saying That From A Far Place)**

**All Of Them: Lets Run Away (Still Running Away)**


	15. Friday Night School Dance & A Fight

**Hello again :) i can't update after i have update this one because i'm really busy really now but i will update as soon as i can :)  
i'm still working on my new story called "Are We Over ?" and iam starting to think about one for Bubbles and Boomer too so don't worry if you think that i will forget about them, i hope to update really soon

* * *

Me: Ok now it's Friday night and the school dance is on and the girls(not Buttercup) are getting ready**

**Blossom: Tell us his name!**

**Bubbles: Yeah**

**Brick&Butch&Buttercup: Leave her alone she will tell when she is ready**

**Boomer: Oh thats great**

**(Everyone looks at Boomer)**

**Bubbles: What is?**

**Boomer: I know what is going to happen :)**

**Blossom: No you don't**

**Boomer: yes i do (looks at me) i don't believe it that we are going to see him at the dance too**

**Everyone(but not Boomer): WHAT ?**

**Me: Boomer i'm going to kill you now so you better get running boy**

**Boomer: Sure..(runs away)**

**(I run after him)**

**Me(running after Boomer far away): When i get my hands on you Boomer i'm going to ----**

**Brick: Oh ok then lets get started**

**

* * *

**

**DANCE NIGHT (FRIDAY)**

**Girls house**

"Come on girls we need to get ready come on come on" said Bubbles

"You guys care way too much" said Buttercup

"Are not going as you go at every other dance you know" said Bubbles

"Says who" said Buttercup

"Says me" said Bubbles

as Bubbles gets Buttercup into a nice long light green dress and Blossom into a light pink dress and herself into a light blue dress and they all start doing their make-up(Bubbles and Blossom did Buttercups).

"So you ready?" said me

"Yes" said Bubbles

"Say Kirstie can you make sure that this is the best dance we have ever been to" asked Blossom

"I will see what i can do" said me

"Ok" said Blossom

after Blossom had asked me to something for the dance tonight something or someone will be showing their faces at this dance and how knows who they are.

* * *

**The Night Club**

"SEAN" said Chelsea

"Coming dad" said Sean

Sean was running down the meet his dad with his friends but as soon as he got there

"Boys..we are going to Townsville" he said with an evil look and smile on his face

* * *

**Rowdy Ruff Boys House**

"Do you think the girls care about what you look like Boomer?" asked Butch

"No but Bubbles does..i mean you know her" said Boomer

"True" said Butch

"Guys" said Brick from the other room

"What?" said his brothers and as they walked into the same room

"Ha!" said Butch as he fell to the floor laughing his head off

"What did you put that on?" asked Boomer

Brick is wearing some green jeans with some red on it and a T-shirt with some blue and red and his hat was gone!

"How do i know it just showed" said Brick

(PROOF)

Boomer was wearing the same as Brick but it had red jeans and green T-shirt and a blue hat

"What the (beep)" said Boomer

"Boomer when did you do hats?...hats are always Brick thing and anywhere is your hat Brick?" said Butch trying not to laugh at his brothers

(PROOF)

"Hahahahaha!" yelled Brick and Boomer laughing their heads off

Butch was wearing some blue jeans and a green-red-blue(mixed) T-shirt

"Who is doing this?" said Butch

"Who knows" said Boomer

* * *

**Back To The Girls**

"Ok girls are we all ready?" asked Blossom

"Yes" cheered Bubbles

"Whatever" said Buttercup

* * *

**Back To The Club**

"Come on boys we don't want to be late for this now do we" said Chelsea

"We are coming dad Gareth and Ben need to call their parents to tell them where they are going you know" said Sean

"Fine" said Chelsea

* * *

**Back To The Boys**

"Lets go and hope the girls like whatever we are wearing" said Brick

"Yeah come on" said Boomer

and the boys flew off to the girls house with what are wearing

"he he..if only they know that there is going to be fight between them some someone..good thing i put them on them" said me

but they did'nt hear me as for they was far away.

* * *

**Back To The Girls**

"Kirstie are the boys there?" asked Bubbles

"Yes..you better open the door and see what i have put them into" said me

"Oh" said Buttercup

Blossom want to open the door and the her sisters come to the door too and they had all seen what was in

"Boomer when did you wear hats?" asked Blossom

"I don't" said Boomer

"We can't get them off and wear something that we want" said Butch

"Will they are bad" said Buttercup

"Come on lets go or we will be late for the dance" said Bubbles

and all 6 teens flew off into the sky and then a black car had seen them and they followed them.

* * *

**At The School**

as all 6 teens get into the school hall everything was great they had a sound system that rocked and they all different food from different places(e.g: china) and the music was the best they played:  
Rock,Pop,Hip Hop, Etc..

everyone was having fun until some one who they knew come into the school

"Nice school" said a voice

Blossom turned around to see who it was and it was Sean!..Sean had seen all 6 of them with their boyfriends and him and his boys just want to the food and drinks

"Oh my they are so hot" said Princess

"Go for it" said Amber

"I will" said Princess

Princess want to talk to the 3 boys and they was too busy having their eyes on the Ruffs and Puffs that when Princess was talking to them they always said to her "Go away" but Brick had seen Sean eyeing Blossom and Butch had seen Gareth eyeing Buttercup and Boomer had seen Ben eyeing Bubbles and the boys told the boys that they are going for the loo when really they was going to talk with the boys who they told to stay away from the girls, the others boys know that the Ruffs will do anything for them so they walked outside and hoping that the Ruffs followed and they did.

"Yo leave their girls leave or we will give to something to eye..called a hospital light" said Butch

the 3 boys acted like they did'nt know that the Ruffs where not there and started talking about the girls and that made the boys really angry however Brick said to his brothers if they ever say things like they are hot or whatever when we kill them and the boys did and all 2 Ruffs want mad.

**Back Inside**

"Hey girls this is the boy who i love" said me

"Wow" said all 3 girls

"Hi my name is James" he said

"Nice to meet you" said Bubbles

"Let me guess who you guys are" said James

"Your Blossom" he said pointed to the pink one

"Yes" said Blossom while she smiled

"Your Bubbles" he said while pointed at the blue one

"Yep" said Bubbles as she smiled

"Your Buttercup" said James as he pointed to the green one

"Sure" said Buttercup

"James can you go at me a coke pleace" asked me

"Sure" said James

James want off to get me a coke and the girls said to me

"He is so cute" said Bubbles

"I know" said

"But not as cute as Boomer" said Bubbles

"Sure whatever..he is smart as Brick and as storng as Butch and as cute as Broomer" said me

"You take that right" said James

Oh great he heared me throught me

* * *

**Hey Sorry But This To Be Short Because I Have Lots Of Things To Do! So This Is My Last Update For Now :)**

**As Soon As I Can I Will Update Again :)**

**Bye xx**


	16. When Did They Get Powers?

**Me: Ok The Boys Are Going To Kick Some Butt :)**

**All 3 Girls: You What?**

**Brick(Rubbing His Neck): Nothing**

**Boomer: Nothing To Worry About**

**Butch: Yeah Them Boys Are Going Down**

**(Brick And Boomer Grab Butch And Pull Him Away)**

**Blossom: Ok What Is Going On?**

**Me: Nothing Blossom**

**Blossom: Don't Play Dumb With Me**

**Me: I'm Not**

**(All 3 Girls Look At Me)**

**Me: Will..I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter :)**

**(Starts To Walk Away Really Slowly)**

**

* * *

**

**Outside The School Hall**

as the boys where fighting with the boys that the girls met the boys was feeling more powerful then before and that they can do anything but we will come back to that soon

**Inside The School Hall**

"James..i did'nt see you there" said me trying to clover up what i said

"It's cool don't worry about it" said James

"Umm..right" said me

"There is your coke" said James as he passed me the coke

"Thanks" said me

"Why don't you guys go dance" said Bubbles

me and James look at Bubbles with an you what on their face's

"Yeah" said Blossom

Blossom and Bubbles pulled us both onto the dance floor and made us dance (i will get them for this!)

"Where are the boys?" said Buttercup

"I don't know maybe there they are outside" said Blossom

"Lets go see" said Bubbles

"Bubbles you know that you and Boomer will be King and Queen as always at every dance" said Buttercup

"Not always..last time it was you and Butch" said Bubbles as she smiled

"Not even go there" said Buttercup

"Hey girls when do your boys friends start fights?" asked Blossom

"Will Butch does if someone tries to hit on me or something" said Buttercup

"Boomer never starts fights" said Bubbles

"Will if i was you two i better look outside" said Blossom

Bubbles and Buttercup look outside

"It's about time Butch has been dieing to have a fight with someone who is not me" said Buttercup

"BC now its not the time" said Blossom

and all 3 girls run outside to see who was winning(nice ;p)

* * *

**Outside**

"Yo Brick how come them guys never get so tried?" asked Boomer

"Don't know but i can tell you now there is no way i'm going to lose this fight" said Brick

"Me too" said Butch

and Butch want to kick Gareth in the head but he missed because Gareth was flying!(omg when did they get powers?)

"What the?" said Butch

and then Boomer want to head butt Ben but Ben was flying too!

and then Brick want to use his Red Power Ball thing on **(When Bubbles used an ball thing from "The Boys Are Back In Town")** Sean but he missed because he somehow got be hide Brick!

"When did they get powers?" asked Butch

"You poor poor boys" said Ben

"We are not poor" said Boomer

"Sure your not" said Sean

"Do you want to back that up" said Brick

"The girls don't like you guys they love us to bits" said Gareth

"NO they don't" said an angry Butch

"Ok boys now" yelled Sean

"Fire!" yelled Gareth and it want right at Butch and it hit him so hard

"Water!" yelled Ben and it got Boomer really hard

"Energy!" yelled Sean and he aimed it right at Brick

(BOOM!)

"That showed them boys" said Gareth

"Don't be too sure about that" said Brick

"What the?" said Sean

"Your powers give us some new powers too" said Boomer with a smile on this face

"Really boys?" asked Butch

"Lets go" said Brick

"Earth!" yelled Butch and from the ground tree want right into Gareth and now he can't get out because the leaf (etc..) have hold of him

"Ice!" yelled Boomer and Ben tried to move out of the way but his feet had ice on them and she fall to the floor

"Air!" yelled Brick and lots of air was around Sean and he can't breath! and then he fall to the ground too

the girls had seen everything!

"Next time you better never come back and think about you are going to say to us" said Butch hoping that it was not over

"Oh it's on now" yelled Gareth who was in the tree

Boomer pulled back his brothers and he said to them

"How did we get them powers?" asked Boomer

"Our outfits" said Brick

"You losted me" said Butch

"Will when they used their powers on us a shield come around us from our outfits so i guess that it's our outfits" said Brick

"Oh right" said Butch

but Sean and his boys put their powers together and they become something really deadly!

* * *

**Hey This All The Time I Have For Because I Have HomeWork To Do! (Maths :( Hate Maths ;p)**

**Bye For Now xx**


	17. The Battle & Something New

**Me: So How Are You Going To Beat That Then?**

**Butch: Brick Will Think Of Something Right Brick (Looks At Brick)**

**Brick: Will..I**

**Boomer: He Sure Will**

**Brick: Guys? I Have No Idea How To Beat It**

**Butch&Boomer: YOU WHAT?**

**Me: Lets Get Back To The Story**

**Butch: No Hold Up**

**Me: What?**

**Boomer: Why Don't Make Sure That We Win**

**Me: Because..I May Not Let You Win**

**Butch: You Better Or You Will Never Walk Again**

**Me(Rolled My Eyes): Sure Whatever**

**Brick: Back To The Story

* * *

**

**Still Outside The School Hall**

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" yelled Butch to Brick

"It's a.." Brick yelled back

"A 3 Headed Phoenix!" yelled Boomer (Note: It Is Huge!)

the girls where hoping to help but they can't move because their feet was stick to the ground

"Come on boys we can take this Sissy of a bird" ordered Brick

and they flew to the Phoenix but it was too hot and there was no way they can get to it with all that fire but then Brick had an idea

"Air" yelled Brick

and air was going around the Phoenix he trying to put out the flames with Boomer's help with his ice too

"Ice" yelled Boomer

and ice and air was going around the Phoenix and the closed it even closer and closer so that all the air around the flames not go near it(but he is putting more air there) and the flames where starting to ice up and then the whole body turned into ice

"Earth" yelled Butch

and a hole under the Phoenix and it fall down and then he closed it up

"That takes care of that" said Butch

"Don't be too sure about that" said Boomer as he pointed to where the bird had fell into the hole and the ground started to all hot

(BOOM)

the Phoenix was now really angry

**"You have had your fun now boys"** said the Phoenix

and the flames got even hotter and no one can move!

**"You never learn do you guys?"** said the Phoenix trying to make them angry

**"Nothing stops me not even your really sexy girl friends"**

and that did it all 3 boys tried to get up and hurt them so bad but it was really hard because the fire was going everywhere and was hitting them really badly but they never give it up i mean they are the Rowdy Ruff Boys and they never give up

Boomer tried to shoot some ice at him but it just malts away it looks like nothing can stop this!(not even me lol)

and then all 3 boys put their powers together too and something happened

TIME WANT BACK WARDS IN TIME!!

(Going Back To When They Was Talking About The Girls)

"Hold on" said Butch with an what juts happened look on his face

"I think we want back in time" answed Boomer

"I think we did" said Brick

"Hey and Blossom is like one of the hottest girls i have seen" said Sean

and then it hit them they are back to where they started fighting but this time they did'nt get angry at all they just want back inside the school hall and they still know about their new powers and their outfits but they did'nt tell anyone about them not even their girl friends they did'nt want then to get hurt or anything because of them or their new powers, so Sean and his guys stayed around Townsville(poor girls and the boys) and the boys tried to have control of their anger but they was angry inside but they never show it because then Sean and his boys know that they was getting to them but Butch was always in a mood/angry mood anyways so it was hard for anyone to tell if he was angry or not but not Buttercup she knows when he was and not.

* * *

**Will This Is The End..If You Want Me To Add A Other Chapter Let Me Know :)

* * *

**

**Poor Poor Power Puff Girls And Rowdy Ruff Boys..I'm Doing Two Stories And It Is Really Hard Doing Both Lol But I Can Still Do Some Update By Bit By Bit So Hold On And Lets See What The Boys And Girls Think: **

**Brick: It Was Great**

**Blossom: It Was Alright**

**Boomer: Do Some More Chapters!!**

**Bubbles: Lovely Story**

**Buttercup: Can't Wait To See What Will Happen In Your Next Story**

**Butch: I Can Do A Better Story Then This (Beep)

* * *

**

**And Thats What They Think But Want About You?**

**What Do You Think Of This Story?**

**You Are Welcome To Say That It Was Lame I Don't Mind But It Has To Be Honest -**

**Maybe See You In My Next Stoties - Bye xx**


	18. Is It Time To Tell Them? Or Not?

**Ok I'm Going To** **Do Some More Chapters Because Some Asked Me To Do Some More And I Will :)**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Look I Know You Guys Can Go Back In Time But Don't You Think Your Over-Doing It?**

**All 3 Boys: No**

**(They Go Back In Time)**

**Me: Look I Know You Guys Can Go Back In Time But Don't You Think Your Over-Doing It?**

**All 3 Boys: No**

**(They Go Back In Time)**

**I Say It Again **

**They Say No Again **

**And They Back In Time Again**

**It Goes Around And Around**

**

* * *

**

**After The School Dance**

all 6 teens where at the girl's house and they had a great time even if they did wear the outfits that i put on them they still had a great time but they did'nt like it when Sean,Ben,Gareth popped up out of nowhere but there we go.

and just before the girls want inside their house they kissed the boys good night and want inside and then the boys flew home too (to their beds! they are tired from fighting that 3 headed Phoenix)

and they all know that them boys can turn into at any time so they needed to be ready but they did'nt want to worry the girls so they did'nt tell them about Sean and his boys and how they can become a 3 headed Phoenix.

* * *

**At School (They Are Talking But Thinking It And Brick Has Used His Mind Reading Powers So They Can Talk To Each Other By Thinking About Whatever)**

_do we need to tell the girls about our new powers? asked Butch_

_i don't know bro maybe Brick will know right Brick?" asked Boomer_

_will i think that we need to tell them when the time is right Brick answed to both of them_

_right cheered Boomer_

_but BC will try to get it out of me but i guess i can try to hide from her said Butch_

**The Bell Goes**

all 3 boys walked out but the Blossom had seen then run out of the class room and told her sisters about it and then they want to talk to them to see if they was ok.

the boys was playing football with some boys called

Bob,Dave,Nick,Tommy,Wayne

however when they was playing football the girls was asking around the school just to find him

* * *

**While The Girls Was At School**

_i wonder if the girls will want to know about me and their teacher? _the Professor was thinking

and then the phone want off and he run to the phone

"Hello?" asked the Professor on the phone

"Hello this is Townsville's high" said one of the teachers on the other line

"Oh!" the Professor was shocked to hear what the school said to him

* * *

**Back At The School!!**

it about that time again where they have to go back to the class room and they was still talking while thinking to each other about to tell the girls about their new powers

* * *

**Back In The Class Room**

_thats it guys i'm going to tell Bubbles about their new powers and don't even try to stop me! yelled Boomer while he was talking/thinking to his brothers_

_Boomer don't you dare! yelled Butch_

_or what? asked Boomer_

_you know what answed Butch_

_BOYS!_

they stop fighting

_if Boomer thinks that it is the right time to tell Bubbles about him and his new powers then he can said Brick_

_

* * *

_

**After School**

Bubbles was talking to Boomer about today

"Why did you and your brothers run out of the class room today?" asked Bubbles

"Bubbles i need to tell you something about me and my brothers" answed Boomer

but then someone was rubbing a bank! and Bubbles asked Boomer to help her fight them and then they both want to save the day!

* * *

**At The Rowdy Ruff Boy's House**

Brick was on the computer doing some research about Phoenix's and Butch watching T.V

"Did you find anything?" asked Butch

"No and Boomer needs to get home from school i mean it is 10:00pm" answed Brick

"I know i'm going to look for them" said Butch

and he flew off to find his little brother,Brick want back to researching

* * *

**At The Power Puff Girl's House**

"BC wheres Bubbles?" asked Blossom

"Don't know i'll go look for her" answed BC

and she want to find her little sister

* * *

**Back To Boomer And Bubbles**

then they got to the crime and the win and they was about to go until

"Will..will nice to you two love birds alone" said Ben

Bubbles and Boomer turned around to see who it was

"You!" said Bubbles as she pointed to him

"Got that right sweet thing" Ben said to Bubbles

"HELLO! I'm still there" yelled Boomer

Ben said to them to watch their backs from now on or something will happen to them and they will have no idea what just happened to them after it happens

* * *

**In The Night Sky**

Butch had seen BC and want up to her and asked her why she is out and about she told him about her sister and he said the same thing to her however something hit BC and she want down to the ground,Butch want to catch her before she hit the ground.

"What a nice seeing this is" said Gareth

Butch looked around with BC in his hands.

"Oh it's you are you ready for your butt to be kicked?" asked Butch

"Nope i have some other ideas" answed Gareth

and in 2 seconds BC was off of Butch's hands and into his!!! (how on earth did he do that?)

"Hey how did you do that?" asked a shocked Butch that he can do that

"Later Rowdy Ruff" said Gareth as he flew away

Butch started to fly after him but as soon as he was high in the sky he was gone

"Great!" Butch said with an this is not great look on his face

* * *

**Back To Bubbles And Boomer**

a fight was happening with them and they never hit Ben and when Ben want to attack hit Bubbles and did the same thing as Gareth he flew away but as soon as Boomer got high in the sky he was gone too!

* * *

**The Rowdy Ruff Boy's House**

Brick want outside to find his brothers but Blossom was out there and made him jump!

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked

"To find my brothers" answed Brick

"Will i was coming over to see if my sisters where at your house because they are no where to be seen" Blossom told Brick

Brick was thinking about how come they are home jet.

"Maybe something happened to them" Brick said to Blossom

"Yeah right..they are the Rowdy Ruff Boys and my sisters are the Power Puff Girls nothing can stop us from whatever" Blossom said showing that she is smart

"Don't be to sure" said Sean on a tree

Blossom and Brick turned around at the tree that was just outside the boy's house

"Oh great it's you" said Blossom

"Blossom i'm hurt" Sean Said but he was not really hurt

then Sean turned to Brick.

"Your right Brick someone is wrong there don't ya think" Sean said trying to get the two leaders angry at him

_now what?...maybe your right Brick do you think Gareth and Ben are with my sisters and your brothers?_ Blossom asked (they talking while thinking)

_i don't know Blossom_ Brick answed

**_you know it's rude to not talk to someone who is talking to you guys_** Sean used his own mind powers to talk to them by mind too

_Sean? when did you get powers?_ Blossom asked Sean

**_you don't need to know now cherry Blossom_** Sean Said To Blossom

_HEY i'm still there!_ yelled Brick

"Oh ok now it's time for some fun!" Sean said to the two leaders

and a fight want down but Sean was always going for Blossom.

"Ok time for this to end" yelled Sean

and a flow of fire was going around his body, and he pointed his hand at Blossom and fire come from out of hand and want for Blossom Brick tried to get in the way but it hit Blossom and Sean had her in his hands and flew off, Brick want after him but he was nowhere to been like Gareth and Ben.

"I better go find my brothers" said Brick

* * *

**Ok This Is Part Of Some Plain Made By Sean's Dad (Chelsea)**

**Me:How Did Sean.Gareth.Ben Get Powers Anyways? I Never Said That They Was Going To Get Any? I Think I Will Go Have A Word With Chelsea**

**Chelsea: Will It Was Really Easy..They Are Not The Real Sea,Gareth,Ben**

**Me: Oh...WAIT WHAT?**

**Chelsea: Seeing As You Control People Who Are Humen I Made Them**

**Me: But I Control You**

**Chelsea: Yes..But You Never Did Make Me Or My Son Or His Friends Do Anything In The Story..You Only Did When We Had A Part That Was When I Made Them**

**Me: So Where Are The Real Ones?**

**Chelsea: Close By**

**Me: WHERE?**

**Chelsea: At His Mum's House Thats Why I Said Close By**

**Me: Oh**

**Brick: What About The Girls?**

**Chelsea: You Will See In The Next Chapter (Does An Evil Laugh - MWHAHAHAHAHA)**


	19. Is Something Wrong There?

**Iam At My Friends House Because My Computer Is Not Working Right Now! And I'm Still Doing My Project..So There We Go

* * *

Ok We Know That Sean,Gareth,Ben Are Not The Real Ones Because They Are With Sean's Mum Or Something RIGHT Back To The Story **

**And I Want To Thank Some People Who Are Helping Me Make My Stories Better By Reviewing And Some Make Me Laugh And Smile And One Person Who I Know In Real Life Made Me Smile/Laugh Lots, Did A Review And Had A Go At Someone Why I Have No Idea..It If You Want To See It Go Onto**

**"Do You Love Me As Much As You Say You Do?" And Look At The Reviews **

**

* * *

**

**In Some Dark Room**

Blossom wakes up and has a look around the room to see where she is, but she found her sisters are right beside her looking at her with an now you wake up look on their faces they are in a room where they can't use their powers and they can only get out by the door that you can open from outside.

"So where are we?" Blossom asked her sisters

"You got me" answed Bubbles

"Lets us their powers to leave this place" Blossom said to her sisters

Blossom tried to fly by jumping but she was always dropping onto the floor and hitting herself.

"We can't use our powers red" BC said to Blossom

"Now you tell me" Blossom said with an un-happy tone

* * *

**At The Rowdy Ruff Boys House**

"How can we do that?..it just looked like we just handed over our girl friends!" yelled Butch

Brick was thinking about how easy they how come lifted without being seen while Boomer was looking at his text message's he got from Bubbles

"Thats it!" said Brick and he stood up while he said that

"Whats what?" asked Boomer

"Will there is only one way for people to fly off and not been seen anyone..they are not human!" answed Brick

Boomer and Butch just looked at him.

"Let me explain this.." said Brick

* * *

**In Some Room**

there are Sean,Gareth,Ben sitting in chairs with the colors:  
Light Blue - Ben

Grey - Gareth

Dark Red - Sean

"Will done boys" said Chelsea

"Thank you sir" said all 3 boys

as Chelsea turned around in this Big Boss Chair and pushed a button and the girls come on the screen.

"Lets start with the Blue one Bubbles..Ben go get her" said Chelsea

"Yes sir" said Ben

and he want to get Bubbles

* * *

**Back To The Boys**

"Oh why did'nt you say that" said Butch

Brick just looked at him.

"So where do we look?" asked Boomer

"Lets try the whole city first" said Brick

and the flew away looking for the girls and hoping that they will see them again.

Me: Lets help them abit

(PROOF)

a sign that said " C&S Club" grow bigger just so the boys can see it.

"Lets go" Brick yelled to this brothers, and they flew over to the club and the door was open like they know that they was coming

* * *

**In A Other Dark Room**

Bubbles was tied onto a chair but her powers did'nt work because them ropes has taken away her powers for now they are a green glow colors, Bubbles was asking what they are going to do with her and as she was talking a other Bubbles come out from a other room!, Bubbles was shocked to see herself but this was no Bubbles she was mean and never cares about anything but herself not only did this Bubbles looked like Bubbles she was trying make everyone hate her.

Sean come into the room and started to turn on the other Bubbles (who's a robot but she talks and moves normal like the real Bubbles) and then just walked out of the room and let the fake Bubbles do something with the real Bubbles.

**Back To Chelsea**

"Will done boys..now get the green one" Chelsea said with an evil look on his face

so Gareth want to get Buttercup and Buttercup is kicking him and everything but it don't work and she goes into a other dark room like Bubbles.

* * *

**Back To The Boys..Inside The Club**

Brick,Butch,Boomer was looking around the club to see if they was any thing that can help them find their girls friends Butch pulled a door open and it want all the way down to a office, he called his bros and they want down them really long stairs, and as soon as they got to end of them a other door was there but it was red they all looked at each other and opend the door to find Blossom in that room and there in that room was a Blue door, Boomer want in that one and then in a side of the red room there was a green door and Butch want into that room, and in the green and blue room they find Bubbles and Buttercup however Brick just looked at Blossom thinking that something is worng there but Boomer run and huged Bubbles and Butch helped Buttercup up and they had a hug.

but little did they know that they are the fake girls who was mean don't care about anything but themselfs etc.. (and before you ask yourselfs when did they do Blossom? will they did her after Buttercup i just can't be asked to put it in there right now lol), Brick walked over to the fake Blossom and asked if she was ok and the fake Blossom said to Brick im fine really i don't really know where iam or how i got there and the fake Bubbles and Buttercup said the samething to Butch and Boomer so Butch,fakeButtercup want in to the red room and in the blue room Boomer,fakeBubbles want into the red room too to see if they can foind a way out.

**In Chelsea's Offlice**

Chelsea was laughing his head off but he was thinking if Brick knows that they are the fake ones and the real ones are there in his offlice, so he turned to the real ppgs and asked Blossom if Brick is smart she did'nt answer because she thinks that she did they will hurt him like they did to them, so Chelsea send Sean to fight with Brick to know everything about him to see if he is smart as the computer showed him.

**On The Way Out Of The Club..Brick Was Thinking To Himself**

_this was way too easy..and something is wrong there the girls can fight for themselfs so why are they walking? don't they have powers?_

**In Boomer's Mind**

_now i know that Bub is having me on i mean she has powers for god's sake why she is not using them?_

**In Butch's Mind**

_man i all i did was ask if Buttercup as ok and she bites my head off! i mean come on! oh wiat she always bites my head off but this time it was really bad like i had been seeing some other girl or something and why she and her sisters walking?_

**In Chelsea's Mind**

_oh no i forget to give them the powers too now they will know! that they are not the real PowerPuff Girls! but i can change that i mean i do control them like i control the fake Sean,Ben,Gareth and give them the powers of:  
fire_

_water_

_earth_

_nothing will stop me from taking over Townsville and then the WORLD!  
MWHAHAHAHA_

_

* * *

_

**That All The Time I Have For Sorry But I'll Always Try To Update Even Tho I Have 2 Test On Monday And My English Project Has To Be In For Friday!**

**So Im Super Busy! But I'm Trying To Do A Chapter In All Of My Stories **

**Bye For Now xxxx**


End file.
